Hanging By A Moment
by Orin-Leland
Summary: AU fic. Still Sailor Scouts, just slightly different. Usagi/Mamoru pairing. Accompanied by the song, 'Hanging By A Moment' by Lifehouse but this is not a song fic.. A take on how U/M got together. Rated for inuendos *CHAPTER 2 RE-WRITE IS UP*
1. The Beginning...

Hanging By A Moment 

Author: Orin Leland  
E-mail: orinleland@tokyo.com  


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and I do not own the song by Lifehouse "Hanging by a Moment" 

Author's Notes: This follows the storyline of the manga where Mamoru is in high school, not college. Mamoru is 18 while Usagi is 15. This is not a sonfic, I use the song throughout the story though. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! Please review! 

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~ 

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth   
Closer where I started   
Chasing after you   
_

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   


Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely and complete   
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me   


Now... I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   


I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  


There's nothing left to lose  
Nothing left to fly   
There is nothing in the world that can change my mind  
There is nothing else   
There is nothing else...  


Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth   
Closer where I started   
Chasing after you   


I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   


I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  


Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment...  
Hanging by a moment...   
Hanging by a moment here with you...  


The song on the radio ended as Usagi and Minako sighed. The two girls were in Usagi's room, listening to the radio and pigging out on junk food. Minako was spending the weekend her friend's house since her mother was out of town on a business trip and she didn't trust Minako at home while their condo was being re-painted.  
"I love that song so much!" exclaimed Minako.  
"Same here, hey, did you hear that Lifehouse, the band, is going to be here in Tokyo in a month to promote their new CD?!" Usagi squealed excitedly. Minako gasped in response,  
"Really? I can't believe that an American band is going to come all the way to Japan! WOW!"  
"Yup, I also heard that they are going to be having their concert at the park, but they will be closing off the section they are playing in so you need tickets to really get a good seat." stated Usagi. Both girls groaned in dismay at the thought of the price of concert tickets.  
"How would we afford to get tickets?" both said in unison. Just then, an announcement on the radio caught their attention. 

"...to promote their new CD, a concert in the park, one month from now. Tickets have been sold out already but stay tuned for information on how to win two VIP tickets to see Lifehouse play right here in Tokyo! Other upcoming events in Tokyo include..." 

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both girls screamed. "WE HAVE TO WIN THOSE TICKETS!!!!" Usagi and Minako were both jumping around the room and screaming in excitement and generally causing a lot of noise.  
"Ok, both of you girls need to quiet down and get to bed! It's 11 o'clock already!" Usagi's mom said, poking her head into the bedroom.   
"Yes Mom!" both girls said together.  
  
  
**The Next Day**   
  


"Usagi....Usagi.....USAGI WAKE UP!!!!" Minako screamed.  
"Just five more minutes Mom....please?" mumbled Usagi. Minako sighed. She and Usagi were already late to meet the rest of the girls at the arcade.  
"Usagi, we need to get to the arcade! They're giving away tickets to see Lifehouse!" whispered Minako.  
"WHAT? Come on Minako! We have to get to the arcade!" Usagi cried as she leapt out of bed and got dressed faster than Minako could blink.  
"Calm down, Usagi, that was just so I could get you to wake up...if we want those tickets; we have to win them from the radio station." Minako laughed.  
"What? No tickets?" Usagi whimpered, tears coming to her eyes.  
"Sorry Usagi, but I had to get you to wake up somehow, we are late already, and we were supposed to meet the girls at the arcade at lunchtime. If we don't hurry Raye is gonna be after both of us for being late." Just then, both Minako's and Usagi's communicators beeped. Both girls took them out and opened them to see Ami.  
"Ami, what's wrong?" asked Usagi and Minako at the same time.  
"Today's meeting at the arcade is cancelled. Raye got sick with a cold and won't be coming so we'll have the meeting next week at the temple." Ami said.  
"Wow, I hope she feels better. Raye hates getting sick" said Usagi.  
"Yeah,'" Minako agreed, "maybe I'll go over to her house and get her some soup and stuff till she starts to feel better. Yup, that's what I'll do! Nurse Minako to the rescue!" Both Usagi and Ami shivered at the thought of Minako trying to play nurse to a sick Raye. They knew that this was dangerous; Minako was deadly when she was trying to help someone, and Raye never wanted help from anyone.  
"Well, I'm going to head down to the arcade anyway; I wanted to play the new Sailor V video game that they just got." Usagi said while Ami tried to convince Minako to leave Raye be and to just let her rest. "Come on Minako, let's go!"  
"Um, I was gonna head to the temple to check on Raye…" said Minako as Usagi dragged her down the stairs and out of the house.  
"Well, that's fine; I'll meet you at the arcade later then." Usagi replied. "But be careful of Raye when you see her, she gets even crankier when she's sick."  
"Right! See you later then Usagi!" Minako cried as she took off down the street.  
  
  
  


Mamoru walked into the arcade and as always, sat down at his usual stool at the counter. Motoki saw him and poured him his usual black coffee.  
"Good morning Mamoru! How's life? I haven't seen you for awhile." Motoki asked his friend. "And what's with the super dark sunglasses?"  
"It's the end of Finals week; I have been studying all night, every night for a week. I am not looking my best at the moment. I ran out of coffee though so I had to come here to get some caffeine into my system. Thankfully, I'll be done with school now."  
"Wow, you should get out some and relax after all of that, I know I would." Motoki replied. Just then the bell on the door chimed as the door opened and Usagi walked in.  
"Good morning Motoki, good morning Jerk-face!" Usagi chirped as she sat down on a stool next to Mamoru and Motoki. Motoki returned the greeting while Mamoru just groaned and let his head sink to the counter.  
"Morning Meatball-head…" he mumbled as his head thumped on the counter top. Usagi scowled at the mention of her nickname. "For the last time, I told you, my name is not Meatball-head!" Usagi shouted at Mamoru. Mamoru just groaned again in response. "You should know by now that my name is Usagi, you would think that if you were in such a good private high school, you could get that right, but apparently you can't." Mamoru grumbled something but Usagi couldn't make out what he said.  
"Hey Usagi, me and Reika were going to go to the movie tomorrow night and we have some extra tickets, I was wondering if you want to come with us?" Motoki asked. Usagi's face lit up like a light as she heard this.  
"Wow, really, I'd love to go to the movies!" Usagi exclaimed. "I just finished my high school entrance exams and it would be great to have a break." Just then, Usagi's communicator started to beep. "Uh, I have to go, see you later Motoki, bye Jerk-face!"  
"I'll pick you up at your place tomorrow, ok?" Motoki asked before Usagi could dash out the door.  
"Sure!" she shouted just as she ran out.  
"Uhhhnnn…" Mamoru groaned.  
"And as for you, you are coming to the movies; you need to get out some to relax." Motoki said as he glared at Mamoru.  
"I am?" Mamoru asked.  
"Yes, you are." Motoki grinned. Just then he saw Reika, his girlfriend, walk up to the counter. He flashed her a great big grin.  
"Yup, and you will be picking Usagi up at her house." Reika chimed in, knowing exactly what was going on.  
"WHAT?!" Mamoru screamed as he sat bolt upright in the stool, suddenly very awake. "Why do I have to pick up Meatball-head? It's bad enough that I have to go to the movies with her!"  
"No arguments or I tell Usagi how you really feel about her." Motoki smirked as Mamoru paled.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Mamoru asked as he regained his composure.  
"It's just that both me and Reika know that your true feelings for Usagi are far from hating her. And don't lie to us, we know that you love her." Motoki stated.  
"Me, in love with Meatball-head? You're delusional." Mamoru stuttered in response to Motoki's statement. "I am not in love with her."  
"You still like her though, I've seen they way you look at her sometimes, and you are miserable if you don't get to see her sometime during the day." Motoki said. Reika nodded a confirmation.  
"You love her and you don't even realize it." Reika told Mamoru. "Think about it, you know it's true!" Mamoru sat and thought for a moment about what his two friends had said. He had to admit defeat, they were right, he did really care a lot about Usagi but he was afraid that she would hate him even more if he ever told her his feelings for her. She did call him names and he was always picking on her, how could she ever feel the same about him?  
"You know," Motoki said, "Going to the movies would be a great chance to show Usagi that you aren't all bad. Maybe you could show her how you really feel for her, I'm sure she really likes you deep down inside too." Mamoru smiled a bit at that, he wanted to show Usagi that he wasn't a Jerk-face like she always called him. He just always seemed to act so immature whenever she was around him. He never understood why, he just did.  
"Ok, fine, I'll pick her up tomorrow." Mamoru said. For some reason though, he was suddenly very nervous.  
"Great! Here are the tickets to your movie, me and Reika are seeing a different movie in the same theater." Motoki said as he grinned at Reika.  
"What? I thought we were all going to the same movie?" Mamoru exclaimed.  
"I never said that it was the same movie, I just asked if you wanted to go to the movies." Motoki couldn't keep the huge grin off his face. He knew just what his friend needed, a date with the girl he was to scared to tell he loved her. Both he and Reika had been trying to figure out exactly how to get both Usagi and Mamoru in the same room long enough to have them admit their feelings towards one another. Usagi had confided in Motoki awhile back ago that she did indeed like Mamoru, it's just she was afraid of what he would think of her if she ever said anything to him. She was afraid of Mamoru laughing at her and rejecting her feelings. Mostly, she just called him Jerk-face and other names to keep up the image they had long ago started that they hated each other.  
"Great." Mamoru mumbled. "She's gonna think I set this all up."  
"No she won't. Reika and I have taken care of everything" Motoki said.  
"Why am I suddenly very nervous?" Mamoru asked. "I'm going to go home before you plan anything else for me." Mamoru paid for the cup of coffee and walked out of the arcade, heading for where he parked his motorcycle. He didn't see Usagi running full speed at him on her way to Raye's temple.  
**CRASH!!!!**  
The both of them ended up in a tangle of arms and legs on the ground. Mamoru opened his eyes to see Usagi stuck underneath him, her eyes still squeezed shut in pain.  
"Usagi! Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" Mamoru exclaimed, worriedly. He was afraid that he had hurt he badly. But she looked so beautiful lying on the ground beneath him. He wished that he could just kiss her.  
"Mamoru-baka, get off of me, you're heavy!" Usagi groaned. "Wait! Did you just say my name?" Usagi was suddenly scrambling to her feet and brushing herself off. "Oh my gosh! You finally said my name! Not that wretched nickname!" Usagi was now jumping up and down in excitement. Mamoru had to grin at this.  
"Of course I know your name Usagi. Did you think I was stupid or something?" Mamoru laughed. Usagi looked at Mamoru as if he had grown a second head.  
"Are you OK Mamoru? Or did I hit you too hard? I'm sorry!" Usagi started to cry.  
"No Usagi, I'm fine….please stop crying!" Mamoru said as he attempted to get Usagi to cheer up.  
"Then why are you so nice to me all of the sudden?" Usagi asked.  
"Well, I'm not a jerk all the time like you seem to think." Mamoru said. "Now where are you headed in such a hurry?"  
"Oh I forgot, Raye is sick with a cold and Minako went to see how she was feeling. Of course that means she's gone to play nurse on her." Usagi explained.  
"Uh-oh." Mamoru knew exactly how dangerous Minako could be when she played nurse, he had experienced it once before. He also knew how Raye got when she was sick. "Do you want a ride to the temple?"  
"Um, ok I guess." Usagi said, a bit unsure. She was still confused that Mamoru was being nice to her. Mamoru handed her a helmet. Usagi just looked at him for a moment, confused.  
"I have my motorcycle today, you need to wear a helmet." Mamoru took out his own helmet as he pointed to his motorcycle.  
"Ok." Usagi put the helmet on and watched as Mamoru took of his sunglasses to put on his own helmet. She noticed dark rings under his eyes when he took them off. "Mamoru! Are you feeling OK? You don't look too good!" she exclaimed.  
"I'm fine, I just have been studying a lot and not getting a lot of sleep. Come on, let's go!" he replied. They both got on the motorcycle and as Mamoru stated it up, Usagi wrapped her arms tightly around Mamoru's waist. He smiled at her embrace. He enjoyed having her wrap her arms around him and thought to himself that he would have to have her ride his motorcycle more often with him as they sped off in the direction of the temple.  
  
  
**The Next Day**   
  


Mamoru stood in front of the mirror on his closet door, contemplating his reflection. "_Maybe I'll wear the dark blue shirt instead…_" he thought. He had been trying to figure out what to wear to the movies for about an hour now. He wanted to look presentable for Usagi. No, that wasn't right, he wanted to look his best for Usagi. He never thought that he would spend so much time getting ready for something. He looked one last time at his reflection in the mirror before he grabbed his car keys and walked out the door on his way to go pick up Usagi at her house.  
  


"Usagi! You have a phone call!" Usagi's mother called from downstairs.  
"Ok Mom!" Usagi yelled back as she dove for the phone next to her bed. "Hello? Oh hi Motoki! What's up? You sent who to pick me up?!" Usagi's heart began to race at the thought of Mamoru coming to pick her up at her house. Wait, Mamoru was picking her up? " You invited Mamoru to the movies too?" she asked.  
"Yeah, he just finished his finals at school, I thought he was in need of a break so I invited him to go to the movies with you. Me and Reika are seeing a different movie than you and Mamoru so I told him to pick you up at your house." Motoki replied.  
"I see." Usagi said. She had a feeling that she and Mamoru had been set up.  
"Well, I have to go, Reika is getting impatient, and our movie is going to start soon. Have fun with Mamoru!" Motoki said.  
"Right," said Usagi, "Goodbye and enjoy your movie."  
"Bye." Motoki said. Just as Usagi hung up the phone, she hears the doorbell ring.  
"Oh no, that's Mamoru now!" Usagi cried. "I have to get dressed!" She went into a frenzy as she tried to find something nice to wear. She decided to wear her favorite blue summer dress. It had a V-cut neckline and spaghetti straps. It was cut low in the back and had was laced up in a zigzag pattern It hugged her body to her waist and then the skirt was loose and flowing down to just past her knees. She wore matching blue sandals and wore only half of her hair in it's usual "Meatballs", the rest was left loose. She put in her favorite earrings, a pair of bright blue fire opals, cut into oval shapes and set in a twist of silver. Then she ran down the stairs to meet Mamoru.  
"Oh there you are Usagi!" Her mother exclaimed, "I was just on my way up to get you, your ride is here. You better get going before your father sees him." Her mother winked at her. "You look nice dear. Have fun and be home by 11 o'clock."  
"Ok Mom!" Usagi said. "And thanks!" She continued down the stair to the living room where Mamoru was waiting for her. He was sitting on the sofa with his back turned to her He was wearing a blue silk shirt that was the same color as his eyes and dark slacks. He looked up and around at Usagi when she entered the room. He stood up when he saw her.  
"_She's so beautiful…_" He thought to himself. Her blue dress perfectly complemented her eyes and the blue opal earrings she wore drew attention to her face.  
"Motoki told me you were picking me up already, he also said that he and Reika were going to a different movie that us." Usagi explained.  
"He told me already." Mamoru replied. "You look nice Meatball-head."  
"Mamoru-baka, that's not my name and you know it!" Usagi scolded him. "But we have to get going before my Dad sees you. Come on, let's go!"  
"Huh?" Mamoru just stood there, confused. Usagi grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. She loved the feel of his hand in hers and wished that she could just hold his hand forever. Just then, Usagi saw her father heading out the door after them, he had seen Mamoru and didn't look too happy.  
"Mamoru, we have to go, NOW!" Usagi hissed at him as she got in the car. "Daddy doesn't like the idea of me going out with guys."  
"Right." Mamoru's head was reeling at the thought of this being considered a date with Usagi. But he snapped out of it when he saw Usagi's father headed in his direction. Usagi's mother was trying to keep her husband under control.  
"He's such a nice boy dear, Usagi will be fine, she's not a little girl anymore." Mamoru heard Usagi's mother say to her husband as he drove off.  
"That was close!" Usagi sighed as the car turned the corner. Then she noticed the red, long-stemmed rose sitting on the dashboard in front of her. Mamoru noticed her looking at it and smiled.  
"It's for you, I thought you might like it." Usagi blushed as she picked up the rose.  
"Thank you, it's pretty." she said. Usagi's mind was reeling, Why is he being so nice to me all of the sudden? She thought to herself. She wished the answer was that he had the same feelings for her as she had for him.   
"I'm sorry that I got here early, I thought you might like to go to dinner before we go to the movies. Would you like to?" Mamoru asked Usagi. Her eyes widened at the mention of food.  
"Sure!" she squealed excitedly. Mamoru grinned.  
"OK, let's go then." They had a nice dinner at Mamoru's favorite restaurant, The Hukilau. After they ate, they headed over to the theater to watch the movie. The tickets that Motoki had given them were for the new romantic movie that had just recently come out. Both Mamoru and Usagi blushed to a beet red color when they realized what movie Motoki had sent them to.  
"It figures Motoki would pick this movie." Mamoru mumbled as they left the theater and walked through the nearby park after the movie was over.  
"I liked that movie." Usagi commented. "It was so sweet, everyone thought the two lead characters hated each other, even them, but it turned out that they loved each other." Usagi sighed and her eyes took on a far away dreamy look. They had walked over to a water fountain that was lit by a few lights submerged in the water, giving the water a pretty effect of sparkles. The both of them sat on a nearby bench to watch the water splash over the many levels of the fountain. Mamoru looked over at Usagi who was mesmerized by the falling water.  
"_She looks so pretty like this_" he thought to himself. The light from the fountain created a moving water effect over her and the moonlight was caught in her hair and her earrings. She looks like an angel. Mamoru then turned his gaze to watch the water. After awhile, Usagi turned to look at Mamoru. His jet black hair was falling into his deep blue eyes as he watched the water fountain, lost in thought. For a second, Usagi thought she saw tears form in Mamoru's eyes.  
"Mamoru, is something wrong?" Usagi asked quietly.  
"Huh, oh nothing…." Mamoru mumbled as he tore his gaze away from the fountain and looked down at the ground.  
"Are you sure, It looked like you were crying for a second there." Usagi said, still concerned. Mamoru never cried or showed any real emotions.  
"_She's really concerned for me right now, isn't she?_" Mamoru thought to himself. He felt like he could trust her but he wasn't sure. He sighed.  
"Usagi, can I trust you with a secret?" he asked.  
"Sure, anything for a friend." Usagi replied. _Friends?!_ Both Mamoru and Usagi thought at the mention of the two of them as friends.  
"I've never told anyone this, not even Motoki." Mamoru continued. Usagi just sat and listened to him, waiting for him to go on. "I was just thinking of my parents, and how I wished I could have known them. They…died…when I was about six, we were in a car accident, I was the only one to survive. But I had amnesia, so I don't remember my parents. I was raised in an orphanage until I was fourteen. After that, I've lived on my own."  
"That's so terrible! I'm so sorry Mamoru!" Usagi started to cry as she leaned over and hugged Mamoru. He was startled by her embrace but soon welcomed it as he wrapped his own arms around her.  
"Please don't cry Usagi." Mamoru whispered in her ear as he hugged her close to him. He wished that they could stay this way forever, he loved the smell of her, the feel of her, the very presence of her.  
"I'm so sorry Mamoru, I'm sorry for being so mean to you all the time." Usagi sniffed.  
"Usagi, that is my fault, not yours. And please stop crying." Mamoru said. Usagi dried her eyes and smiled as she looked up at him. "Come on, I'll take you home cause it's getting late." He said. "Plus it looks like it's going to rain soon." Just as he said this, the heavens decided to split and pour forth onto them.  
"Aaahhhh!!!" Usagi screamed as she and Mamoru were instantly soaked by the rain. The both of them ran to his car to escape the rain. They were laughing and splashing through puddles as they ran. When the both of them got into Mamoru's car, Mamoru had a serious expression on his face.  
"Usagi, you said we are friends. Are we really friends?" Mamoru asked as he looked at Usagi. Usagi was startled by the question at first, but thought for a moment before answering.  
"I suppose so, yes, I don't want to fight with you anymore, it's so much nicer to be friends than enemies with you. Don't you think so?" she said.  
"I agree." He replied. He dropped Usagi off at her house and drove back to his apartment slowly, thinking about Usagi the entire way home.  
  
"Friends." He whispered as he smiled before he fell asleep in his bed.  
  
"Friends." Usagi whispered as she smiled before she fell asleep in her bed.  
  
  
**Next Week**   
  


Usagi and Mamoru surprised everyone with the fact that they had quickly become great friends in the matter of a week. It was as if they had never hated each other in the first place. They still called each other names but it was more playful now instead of mean. Motoki noticed a huge change in Mamoru in the week's time he had spent with Usagi, he was a little more outgoing and friendly towards everyone. He also smiled more when Usagi was around him. Mamoru and Usagi never told anyone about what happened on their 'date' so Motoki and Reika were left wondering what exactly happened. None of the girls even knew about the 'date' though. Motoki was puzzling over this while cleaning the counter in the arcade when he heard the door chime and looked up to see Mamoru and Usagi walking through the door. Mamoru saw Motoki and smiles while Usagi waved over at him. They then sat down at a nearby booth to talk. Motoki sighed as he gave up on cleaning the counter and walked over to say hi to his two friends.  
"Hi guys, what's up?" Motoki asked as he sat down.  
"We are meeting the girls here today." Usagi told him. Mamoru nodded in agreement. Just then, the door chimed again and in walked Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Raye. "Hi everybody!" Usagi chirped in greeting.  
"Hi Usagi, hi Mamoru! How's everything Motoki?" Minako asked.  
"How's it going guys?" Makoto said.  
"Hi Meatball-head, hi Motoki, how's work today? Hi Mamoru!" Raye chimed in. Ami had her head buried in a book and was too busy to say anything.  
"Feeling better Raye?" Mamoru asked. Raye nodded.  
"So," Makoto started, "What have you been up to for the past week? I haven't seen you around lately. Minako tells me you are friends with Mamoru now. So spill, what's going on?" Both Usagi and Mamoru blushed. Raye looked shocked, no one had told her about Meatball-head becoming friends with Mamoru.   
"What?! I thought you hated each other!" Raye screeched.  
"Well, Mamoru and I came to a mutual agreement to stop arguing and to try to get along with one another." Usagi said.  
"It's about time that you finally stopped fighting." Minako said. Makoto nodded in agreement. "I mean you have known each other for two years and you fight like you are four years old" Just then, Reika walked through the door of the arcade. She spotted Motoki sitting with the girls and smiled as she walked over to them.  
"Hi Motoki, hi guys! What's up?" she asked as she sat down in one of the extra chairs that Motoki had brought over to the booth.  
"Hi Reika!" everyone greeted. Almost everyone, Ami was still absorbed in her book. She had not been paying any attention to the conversation taking place.  
"Hello Ami. Nice to see you too." Reika said as she pulled the book out of Ami's hands.  
"Huh? What? Oh hi Reika! Wait, how did I get to the arcade? I thought I was at Raye's? What happened?" Ami looked puzzled while everyone else looked exsaperated.  
"Nevermind Ami, I'll tell you later." Raye said.  
"Well, anyway, I just came to tell Motoki that I had been invited to party. You are all invited to come as well." Reika told everyone at the table.  
"A party? That sounds like fun! When is it?" Minako asked getting very excited.  
"It's next week, at Club Atlantis. It's a private party so here are the invitations so you can get in." Reika said as she passed out invitations to the girls. She also handed to one Mamoru while flashing him a big grin.  
  
  
**Next Week**   
  
The week had passed without event and the party at Club Atlantis was the next day. Ami had already told eveyone that she couldn't go becase she had to study. Rei wasn't interested in the party either way so she was staying home to help her grandpa. Minako and Makoto were very excited about going to the party and both would be going. Motoki and Reika were going and they had somehow convinced Mamoru to go as well. Motoki had told Usagi that he was going to have Mamoru up her and Minako on his way to Club Atlantis since Reika's sports car couldn't fit eveyone. Usagi was excited to be going to Club Atlantis, one of Tokyo's best nightclubs. It was also the largest nightclub in Tokyo, with multiple floors and 3 different DJ's spinning records. Usagi had even heard that they had a swimming pool in the back! Usagi was so excited she had already picked out the outfit that she was going to wear to the party. She wanted to wear her favorite opal earrings so she picked out a shimmery blue spagetti strap top and a pair of shimmery black pants to match. For shoes she picked out a pair of black platform boots. She planned on wearing her hair in a high ponytail and have two barettes with blue forget-me-not flowers on them hold back her bangs. Usagi knew she was going to have a hard time sleeping tonight, so she decided that she would listen to the radio to try and calm her excitement. She brought her little portable radio over and set it on the windowsill of her open window next to her bed, As she turned it on, she noticed the cresenct moon hanging low in the sky. She sighed and stared at it for a moment before she laid down in her bed to sleep.The music on the radio played softly as the sound of it drifted in the nighttime air. The person standing on the sidewalk smiled as Usagi's shadow in her window disappeared. He stood there for a moment as he listened to the song playing on the radio.  
  
"_...I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you. Forgetting all I'm lacking, completly and complete. I'll take your invitation, you take all of me..._"  
  
He smiled faintly at the song and sighed as he looked up at the cresent moon hanging low in the sky. His shoe scraped on the sidewalk as Mamoru turned and started in the direction of his apartment, done with his moonlit walk.  
  
  
**The Next Morning**   
  


Usagi woke up to bright sunshine pouring through her open window. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as he sat up in bed and reached over to turn off her radio. Her alarm clock beside her bed read 9:30am.   
"It's 9:30? I guess I woke up early." she said to herself as she hopped out of bed and started to get dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a light purple baby-tee. After getting dressed and doing up her hair in it's usual ondagos, Usagi headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Nobody was home, which was unusual for a Saturday. She did however find a note on the kitchen counter from her mom.  
"_Hi sweetie, I have alot of errands to run today, so I won't be home much. I sent Shingo over to a friends' house. If I don't see you before you leave for that party tonight, I wanted to let you know that you can stay out until 12 o'clock, since your father is out of town for the weekend. (Don't tell him I let you stay out so late! *wink*) Have fun! Love, Mom_"  
Usagi smiled at the note, happy that her mom was letting her stay out late. If her father had been home, he would have wanted her home by 9 o'clock. He was a bit too protective of his little girl at times. She laughed as she thought about what happened when Mamoru had picked her up last time.  
"Well, since nobody's home, I guess I'll head down to the arcade." she said to herself as she wrote a note to her mom, telling her where she would be.  
  
  
**Fifteen Minutes Later**   
  


Mamoru was strolling down the street, not really paying attention to anything, his thoughts elswhere. He was humming the song he had heard the night before while on his walk. ***OOF*** He was suddenly jarred from his thoughts when something crashed headlong into him, knocking him to the ground. He opened his eyes to see a familiar blonde lying on top of him. His heart started to pound as he looked down at Usagi who was curled in his arms in a tight little ball. She opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at him. His heart fluttered at the sight of her eyes locked with his. He had to admit once agian that Matoki was right about him loving her, she was just too cute to not love her.  
"Are you going to let me up or should we just lay here on the sidewalk all day?" Usagi asked Mamoru, who still had his arms around her. He was tempted to take her up on her offer and just lay there.  
"Mamoru-baka! Are you listening to me?" she said, starting to get annoyed with his spacing out.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah....sorry." Mamoru mumbled as he let her go, his arms already missing her warmth. He got up and started to brush himself off as she hopped up off the ground, giving him a funny little look.  
"What?" he asked her, puzzled.  
"Nothing."  
"I guess I've been hanging out with you too much recently, I'm picking up your traits of spacing out and crashing into people." he laughed. She made a face at him in response. He laughed harder. Just then, Motoki rounded the corner, coming from the direction of the arcade. He spotted Mamoru laughing at Usagi who was still making faces at him. "Well, it looks like you two are getting along like you always do." he smiled as both of his friends turned, noticing him.  
"Hey Motoki, what's up? How come you're not at the arcade?" Usagi asked him.  
"Well, I got off of work today so I thought I would give Mamoru a visit at his apartment. Hey wait, isn't it a bit early for you to be up Usagi? It's only 10 o'clock." Matoki teased. Usagi heard Mamoru snicker behind her and whipped her head around to give him a look that could kill. Mamoru intsantly stopped, gulping nervously.  
"Matoki, I think you are picking up some bad habits from Mamoru-baka. That was mean." Usagi sniffed.  
"Sorry. I was just wondering what got you out of bed so early." Matoki apoligized. Usagi smiled at that.  
"Well, I can get up early just like everyone else. Why do I have to always sleep till noon on a Saturday?" Motoki glanced over at Mamoru, who was trying very hard to hold his tounge. He prayed silently that Usagi and Mamoru did not start arguing. Sure, they were friends now, but they still bickered back and forth every now and then.  
"Well, I think you're right Usagi." Motoki said, smiling at her. "But instead of standing here in the street, why don't we head on over to Mamoru's place?" he continued as he grabbed Usagi and Mamoru, dragging them in the direction of Mamoru's apartment.  
  
  
**An Hour Later**   
  


Motoki, Usagi, and Mamoru all sat in Mamoru's living room, all talking and laughing. Mamoru had the radio on and they were disscussing different bands and musical groups.  
"You've heard that band, Cake, haven't you? Now that, you have to admit, is in a catagory all it's own!" Motoki exclaimed. Usagi nodded, she knew exactly what her friend was talking about. Mamoru however had a puzzled look on his face.  
"I don't think I have heard anything by them." he said.  
"The guy doesn't really sing. He just kind of talks along with the music. You have to have heard their one song, 'The Distance'."  
"Oh, I love that song!" Usagi squealed.  
"Ah, now I know what you're talking about. You're right." Mamoru smiled as he remembered the song.  
"S'cuse me. I have to use your bathroom." Matoki said as he stood up from his spot on the couch. As he left the room Usagi stood up as well. On the radio, the song changed to one Mamoru recognized from the night before.  
  
"_Desperate for changing, starving for truth. Closer wher I started, chasing after you..._"  
  
Usagi stood there for a moment, facing the big glass doors that lead out onto the balcony, dazing off into space. Mamoru looked up at her, feeling his heart flutter again as he watched her face. He suddenly felt kind of nervous.  
"Sit down, you're making me nervous standing there like that." Mamoru said as he grabbed Usagi's wrist and pulled her down onto the couch. She squeaked as he yanked her down, and she ended up landing in Mamoru's lap. She sat there for a moment, a bit stunned. Mamoru had still not let go of her wrist yet and she begain to squirm, trying to get free. She turned her head to look at him, about to complain, but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. She had never seen that look before. Normally, his eyes were a dark, hard blue, but now, they had softened and lightened in color. She was so tempted to reach up to his face, to brush away the dark bangs that hung in his eyes.  
  
"_I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you._"  
  
Usagi felt Mamoru's grip on her wrist slowly release her. She started to shift and was about to stand up to get off of his lap when he spoke.  
"Stay."She stayed on his lap, although she was aware that her heart was pounding. She looked at Mamoru again and was startled to see just how close his face was to hers. She could smell the sweet fragrance of the soap he used to wash his face.  
  
"_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completly and complete. I'll take your invitation, you take all of me._"  
  
Mamoru began to lean his face in closer to hers, closing the distance between their lips...  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Encounters...

Hanging By A Moment 

Author: Orin Leland  
E-mail: orinleland@tokyo.com  


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and I do not own the song by Lifehouse "Hanging by a Moment" 

Author's Notes: This follows the storyline of the manga where Mamoru is in high school, not college. Mamoru is 18 while Usagi is 15. Please remeber to review! I'm looking for at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. 

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~ 

They both heard the bathroom door open and footsteps started down the hall towards them. Usagi took her chance and lept up off of Mamoru's lap, heading for the balcony. Mamoru sighed as Motoki entered the living room, moment ruined.  
  
_"Now...I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you."_  
  
Mamoru wistfully stared out to the balcony where Usagi now stood, her back to him. Matoki plopped down on the couch next to his now glum friend.  
"Cheer up Mamoru. You'll have another chance."  
"W..what?"   
"I know what just happened. Sorry about that, didn't mean to disturb you." The song on the radio continued to play on in the now uncomfortable silence between the two friends. Usagi still stood on the balcony, not making any move to return to the living room.   
"I guess I'll be going then." Motoki said as he got up. "Don't forget that you have to pick up both Usagi and Minako on your way to Club Atlantis tonight."  
"Hai."  
"See you later tonight." After Motoki left, Mamoru got up off the couch and walked over to the balcony.  
"Come on, I'll take you home." Usagi just nodded.  
  
  
**That Night**   
  
Usagi had just finished getting ready when she heard a motorcyle pull up outside. She went over to her window where she could get a look at the street outside. She was right, it was Mamoru on his motorcycle. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she watched him walk up to her house. He must have sensed her watching him, because he looked up at her window and flashed her a smile. She quickly pulled her head back in the window, startled.  
"Usagi! Mamoru is here!" she heard her mother yell up to her.  
"Coming!" she replied. She paused for a moment at the top of the stairs, to make sure her hair was in order and her outfit looked good. She took a deep breath to calm her jitters and headed down the stairs. She smiled slightly and tried to hide her blush when she saw Mamoru waiting by the front door, talking with her mother.  
'_He looks so handsome!_' she thought to herself. He was wearing tight black pants and a silky looking dark green shirt. He was also wearing a black leather motorcycle jacket. In his hand he held two motorcycle helmets, one for him and one for her.  
"Where's Minako?" she asked.  
"She called me earlier, her mother wanted to drive her there. Motoki and Reika are taking her home from the club." Mamoru replied.  
'_She looks beautiful!_' he thought to himself. He noticed the familiar opal earrings she was wearing and smiled. '_They really do bring out her eyes, I can see why she likes them._'  
"Well then, you two get going! Have a good time!" Usagi's mom told them with a smile. Mamoru handed Usagi one of the helmets and turned for the door. Just before Usagi walked out the door though, her mother wispered in her ear.  
"He's a keeper. Don't loose him!" Usagi turned to question her but her mother had already shut the door.   
"Are you coming?" Mamoru asked her.  
"Hai." She put on the helmet and got on the motorcycle behind Mamoru. He revved the engine before putting it into gear and racing off into the night, causing Usagi to involuntarily clutch tightly against him.  
  
  
**At Club Atlantis**   
  
Usagi and Mamoru were unable to find Motoki, Reika, Minako, or Makoto. It turned out that the party was huge, and there was just too many people there to find them in the crowd. Mamoru had led them up to the second floor where there was a bit less people than on the first. They found the lounge area with all the overstuffed couches and chairs and decided to sit for awhile, hoping that maybe they could spot one of their friends or they would spot them. Usagi sat down on one of the couches and Mamoru sat down beside her. He watched her as she began to shift uncomfortably. Mamoru then spied the pool tables and was struck with an idea.  
"Pool." Usagi looked over at Mamoru, confused.  
"Huh?"  
"Let's go play pool." he said as he stood up and walked towards the pool tables. Usagi, at a loss for what to do, had no choice but to follow him. Mamoru picked up two cue sticks, looked them over for a second, put one of them them back and selected a slightly smaller one before handing it to Usagi.  
"Let's play." he said as he smiled at her.  
"Uh, ok, but it's been a really long time since I last played. Besides, I'm not that good at it."  
  
After losing two games in a row to Usagi, Mamoru was convinced that Usagi was the best player on earth. Usagi of course, continued to say that she was that she was no good at the game.  
"I don't see how you can say that you are no good at this, you've beaten me twice already and are on your way to a third win. Heck, you haven't even klutzed out once!" Mamoru exclaimed as Usagi took her shot, sinking two balls. She just laughed at him.  
"Well, I guess that means that you play even worse than I do."  
"No. You just are convinced that you can't do anything good. But you have a talent for this. But you are good at this. Really good." Usagi just looked at him as she came around the table to line up her next shot.  
"You're talented at this." he said, very matter-of-factly. Usagi stopped and looked up at him.  
"Was that a complement I just heard from you?" Usagi gasped in disbelif. Mamoru nodded. Usagi took a step towards him and suddenly tripped over her cue stick. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to hit the floor. But a pair of strong arms grabbed her and stopped her from falling. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Mamoru smailing down at her, having caught her in his arms. He stood her upright, but did not let her go. Usagi blushed as she realized how close he was holding her. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she looked into his deep blue eyes with his dark bangs hanging into them.  
"I guess you spoke too soon about me not klutzing out." Usagi said, her voice barely above a wisper. She could feel herself starting to a bit weak in the knees.  
"Well isn't it funny how I am always here to catch you?" Mamoru replied, leaning in closer to Usagi. She was suddenly aware of just how close his lips were to hers. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and all awareness of the world around was lost in a haze. All she was aware of was Mamoru. She felt him reach up to her face to stroke her cheek, then run his fingers through her hair, his lips moving closer and closer to hers before they where drawn like magnets to one another. All coherent thoughts left Usagi's brain as he pressed his firms lips against her soft ones. The smell of his soap and colone filled her lungs as she breathed him into her. She felt his tounge gently pass over hir lips and she replied to his request by letting their tounges mingle together. Usagi was thankful that he was still holding her, otherwise she was certain that she would have crumpled to the floor.  
  
Mamoru wished that the moment would never end. The taste of her lips was like honey on his tounge. Every fiber of his being wanted her at that moment, he wanted to just melt into her. It was like heaven and here he was, kissing an angel. When they finally broke their kiss for air, Usagi was flushed and her lips were slightly swollen from the intensity of the kiss.  
"Usa-ko." he wispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
"Mamo-chan."  
  
Motoki watched the couple standing by the pool tables from a third floor balcony. He smiled as he watched the two kiss. Reika walked up from behind him, drink in her hand.  
"What are you so happy about?" she asked him as she handed him a drink.  
"Look." he said as he motioned down towards the pool tables. She looked and her eyes traveled over the crowd for a moment before she spotted what he was looking at.  
"Aww. They look so perfect together! I knew this would work." Reika watched as Mamoru lead Usagi downstairs to the dance floor, hand in hand.  
"Come on, let's go dance." Motoki said as he took Reika's hand and began to lead her down to the dance floor.  
  
For the rest of the night, Usagi and Mamoru danced. Fifteen minutes to midnight, Mamoru and Usagi left so he could get her home in time. Just as they were leaving however, Motoki ran up to Mamoru and pulled him aside. They talked for a moment before Motoki smiled at something that caused Mamoru to blush and grin weakly back at him. The two of the talked for a moment more before they parted with a friendly hug. As Mamoru walked back to towards where Usagi was standing, he smiled at her.  
"What was that all about?" she asked him.  
"uh, oh it was nothing really." Mamoru replied, dodging the question.  
"Don't give me that. What's going on?" Usagi was slightly annoyed now.  
"He just saw us...well, you know..."Mamoru fumbled, for once at a loss for words. Usagi blinked and then she realized what he was talking about.  
"oh. And what did he have to say about that?" she asked him.  
"He just said that he's happy for us." Usagi seemed satisfied by that response because she left it at that. The two of them got on Mamoru's motorcycle and sped off into the night, Usagi gripping Mamoru close all the way home.  
  
  
**The Next Morning**   
  


Mamoru woke the next morning with the sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window. He smiled as he remembered the events of the previous night.  
"Usa-ko..." he wispered. He had spent a night with an angel. His angel. He recalled the kisses they shared. He wanted to experience that for the rest of his life. Mamoru got up and started to get ready. He showered and dressed before going into the kitchen in search of coffee. Mamoru groaned. Out of coffee again. "_I have to cut back on this._" He took a quick glance at the clock in the kitchen before he grabbed his keys and left the apartment to head to the arcade to get some coffee from Motoki. Tthe clock read 9:30am. "_Plenty of time to waste with Motoki and then I can see Usa-ko again._" he thought as he shut his apartment door behind him.  
  
  
**Fifteen Minutes Later**   
  
The door to the arcade chimed as Mamoru walked in. Matoki looked up from behind the counter as Mamoru took his usual stool at the counter and ordered a cup of coffee. Motoki smiled as he set the cup of steaming liquid in front of his friend.  
"So..." Motoki began. Mamoru looked up from sipping at the coffee.  
"So what?"  
"So how did last night go?" Motoki smirked.  
"Last night at the club was great. It was more than great. It was perfect." Mamoru sighed as he gazed out the window of the arcade.  
"And?"  
"And what?" Mammoru asked as he looked back at Motoki. Motoki just grinned. A look of horror spread over Mamoru's face. "No!" Mamoru shouted at his friend. "I was a gentleman, I took her home you pervert." Just then, the door to the arcade chimed again and both Motoki and Mamoru turned to see who was entering. Mamoru groaned as he recognized the tall red-head entering the arcade.   
"What? You know her?" Matoki asked.  
"You could say that, hide me! This _girl_," Mamoru hissed, "I swear she is stalking me." Matoki blinked as he watched his friend try to crouch down in his chair and slink towards the back door. Then he began to laugh. "_I would never imaginge Mamoru to be _afraid_ of a mere girl._" Motoki thought to himself.  
"MAMORU!!" A shrill voice yelled out across the arcade. Mamoru winced.  
"Hello Brandy." Mamoru grumbled as the red-head latched herself onto his arm. Mamoru glared at hte reatreating figure of Motoki as her went to answer the ringing phone. "_He's going to get it once I get rid of Brandy._" Mamoru vowed.  
"So Mamoru, when is our date?" Brandy asked with a huge smile on her face. Mamoru paled.  
"Date?"  
"Yeah, you keep avoiding me whenever I bring it up, I guess you just have such a busy schedule, but I kind of need a date for this concert that I'm going to in a week." Brandy rambled on as Mamoru's mind drifted. How was he going to escape her this time? Every now and then he mumbled a non-commital noise at Brandy while she continuted to chatter at him. She hadn't seemed to notice that he was ignoring her. "_Think Chiba, think. How to get rid of her?_" Suddenley, Mamoru's thoughts where inturrupted when Brandy grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Mamorou registered the chiming of the door to the arcade opening.  
  
  
**Five Minutes Previous**   
  
"Mamo-chan is going to be so surprized that I got up this early." Usagi said to herself as she walked down the street to the arcade. She knew that Mamoru would hang out there from time to time, just a matter of time for him to show up there. And besides, she still hadn't gotten a chance to play any of the new video games. As she walked through the door of the arcade, she noticed that Motoki was on the phone. The only other people in the arcade where a red-head girl...who happend to be kissing her Mamo-chan. All thoughts in Usagi's brain froze at the sight of it. Mamo-chan... With someone else...   
  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
